Guilt
by stephandhhh123
Summary: Stephanie plans a romantic evening with her husband, but when he rejects her advances again, will she finally find out what's bothering him?


I finally posted something lol. Again, sorry it took so long. Got busy with school and started a new job. I'll be working on updates for my fics unless another one shot comes to mind. Big thanks to Erica for helping me out a little :) Enjoy.

* * *

Sitting the lighter down, Stephanie looked around the master bedroom and nodded her approval. The glow of the candles were illuminating the room, creating a very romantic setting. Red and pink rose petals were scattered across the white comforter and the soft sound of music was playing in the background.

There was no way her husband could reject her advances tonight. For almost the last month, every time she tried to initiate something with Paul he came up with some lame excuse to get out of it. This was very unlike him. Ever since they got married a year ago, he couldn't keep his hands off of her. He always wanted to fool around, so for him to suddenly not want to anymore, told her something was up.

_Was he not attracted to her anymore? Did she do something wrong? Was there someone else?_ Getting tired of all the questions floating around in her head, she decided to do something special for him and end this drought they were currently in. And tonight was the perfect night to do it. Paul would be home at a decent time and he wouldn't be tired from work. This already eliminated most of the reasons he had been using lately so she figured she had a good chance.

Hearing the sound of the garage door opening, Stephanie crawled onto the bed and positioned herself on her side. Making sure her black silk robe was revealing just enough cleavage, she leaned on her elbow and anxiously waited for her husband.

As she heard his footsteps getting closer, she took a deep breath in hopes it would calm the butterflies in her stomach. She really didn't know why she was so nervous. Maybe it was just the thought of finally getting to be intimate with her husband again. Or maybe it was the thought of rejection. The squeak of the bedroom door opening brought her out of her thoughts and she quickly plastered a sexy smirk on her face as they made eye contact.

"Hey."

Freezing in his place, Paul took in the sight in front of him. The room was decorated with candles and rose pedals and he could hear the faint sound of music coming from the sound system. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as the brunette currently lying on their bed. Her short black robe revealed only her long, toned legs while concealing everything else but the top of her breasts. He felt his dress pants get tighter as his manhood reacted to the woman in front of him. It was unreal the effect his wife had on him. Just the mere sight of her made his body go crazy with lust and desire. Letting his eyes wonder over her body for a few more seconds he absently cleared his throat.

"Hey."

Pushing herself up so she was able to move to the edge of the bed on her knees, she watched as he sat his briefcase down on the dresser next to him and made his way to her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she placed a soft kiss to his lips. Feeling his muscular arms draped around her waist, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. And it only got bigger as she felt his hardness pressed against her. Looking into his hazel eyes, she temptingly wet her lips.

"How was your day?"

"Fine." was his simple reply as he pulled her as close as possible and returned a kiss of his own. Within seconds the embrace intensified and their tongues were battling for dominance. As they broke apart so they could breathe, he guided her back up the mattress and soon found himself lying on top of her. Allowing his hands to roam over her body, he began to suck and nibble the sweet spot on her neck. The moans that escaped past her lips were like music to his ears.

It'd been awhile since he last elicited those noises from her. Trying to remember why that was, he sucked her earlobe into his mouth and tugged on it. As everything finally came back to him, he suddenly stopped and pushed himself off of her.

Feeling cold at the sudden loss of contact, Stephanie opened her eyes. Sitting up next to her husband, she placed her head on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Not being able to think of an excuse he hadn't already used, he shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing, I'm just not in the mood tonight."

The pain of being rejected yet again, made her eyes burn with unshed tears. Blinking rapidly to get rid of them, she shifted away from him and threw her legs over the side of the bed. Resting her elbows on the top of her thighs, she sighed as she ran her hands through her dark curls.

Sensing her disappointment, Paul scooted closer to her and rubbed her back soothingly. "Sorry babe. I'm just…"

But he was unable to finish his sentence as she hastily stood up and turned to face him.

"Just stop with the bullshit excuses Paul! Don't tell me that you're not in the mood because obviously you are," she said gesturing to the front of his pants with her hand.

Slightly dropping his head, he nodded in agreement. He knew she wasn't going to keep buying his lame ass reasons. Hell, he didn't even buy them! But he didn't really have a choice.

"I just don't get it. We've never been able to keep our hands off each other and then suddenly you just stopped…Did I do something wrong?" She asked watching him closely.

Shaking his head no, he kept his gaze on the rose petals in front of him. He couldn't look at her right now because he knew the look on her face would make him feel like even more of an asshole. If that was even possible.

Knowing there was only one other thing it could be, Stephanie took a deep breath as she tried to gather the courage to ask him. "Is there someone else?"

Paul barely heard her question as it came out in a soft, worried whisper. Finally looking up at his wife, he saw the unshed tears in her eyes. He hated it when she cried, especially when he was the reason behind it.

Frustrated with himself, Paul flung his long legs over the mattress and stood so he was leaning against the dresser parallel to the bottom of the bed. Sighing heavily, he looked down at his hands as they gripped the edge of the dark wood. Knowing she was still waiting for an answer, he swallowed the hot lump in his throat. "Not exactly."

Confused by his response, she wiped at her wet cheeks before folding her arms under her chest. "Not exactly? What the hell does that mean?"

He could hear the hurt in her shaky voice. Closing his eyes, he knew he had to tell her and it had to be now, before she got the wrong idea. Clearing his throat, he released his tight grip on the dresser and turned so he was facing her. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he let his gaze wonder back to the rose pedals spread out on the comforter. "Do you remember the Raw last month that you stayed home because you were sick?"

"Y-yes." She stammered out, nervous about where this was going.

"Well, Shawn, Kev, Pac, and Scott and I all went out to a club after the show. We were just sitting around talking while Pac, Scott, and Kev drank a little when a few road rats came up to us…"

Steph could feel her heart racing in her chest as he paused. Looking down, a few tears escaped past her lashes and dropped onto her robe sleeve. As her vision cleared a little, she noticed her knuckles were white from the tight grip she had on her arms. Her eyes slid shut as she heard his husky voice continue.

"They had a few drinks and hung out with us for awhile before they invited us back to their apartment. Pac, Kev, and Scott accepted immediately but Shawn and I declined."

Feeling her body relax a little, Steph let the breath she didn't know she was holding out. She thought she was just about to hear something completely different. Looking up at her husband, she was confused by the pissed off look on his face. There was obviously more to the story. "If you declined, why the hell are you acting like you did something?"

Closing his eyes, he dropped his head. He could feel the anger and guilt rising to the surface. Clenching his fists in his pockets, he blurted out what was bothering him. "Because for a moment I actually thought about going."

Turning so his back was facing her, he removed his hands from his dress pants and ran them through his long, blonde strands. Interlocking his fingers on the back of his neck, he rested his elbows on the flat surface of the dresser.

Stephanie watched in silence as he stood there. It all finally made sense. He was feeling guilty that he thought about going back with the girls. She knew deep down that he would never cheat on her. He just wasn't that type of guy. Honesty and trust were very important to him as well as his wedding vows.

The sound of his fist pounding against the wood made Steph jump as she was brought out of her thoughts. Seeing how upset he was, she closed the distance between them and put her hand on his arm. "Hey, it's okay."

"No it's not! I shouldn't have ever thought that! I have an amazing and beautiful wife who I love with all my heart and there I am thinking about going home with fucking ring rats!"

Stepping away from her, his shoulders rose and fell as he breathed heavily. He was so pissed at himself. Looking down at the plush carpet, he could feel his eyes burn as they filled with tears. "You deserve better Steph. I'm such an asshole."

Hearing the shakiness in his voice, she hooked her fingers into one of his belt loops and turned him so he was facing her. "Look at me Paul."

Taking a deep breath, he glanced into her ocean blue pools before dodging his gaze to the wall behind her.

Gripping his chin in her hand, she pulled his head down slightly, making their eyes lock. "I deserve a great man who loves me more than anything else in the world. And that man is standing in front of me right now. The fact that you are so upset because you _thought_ about going with a rat for one second, tells me how much you love me."

Letting go of his chin, she moved her hands to each side of his face and grazed her thumbs against his facial hair. Looking deep into his hazel eyes, she smiled before placing a soft kiss to his lips.

"It doesn't make you a bad person because you thought that. In fact, I find it perfectly normal. You were with your friends, the majority of which are single, and they went with them. It's natural that you thought about going too. But you didn't, and that's what makes you an incredible man and husband."

Seeing his facial expression relax, she knew she got her point across. She didn't know how it was possible, but she loved this man more than the day she married him. And she knew ten, twenty, thirty years down the road, she would love him even more. Feeling his arms wrap around her waist, she slid her arms up and around his neck.

Listening to his wife, he knew she was right. He never thought about it that way, but it was completely true. Finally able to forgive himself, he placed a kiss to her forehead before pulling her tight against him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Enjoying their embrace for a few more seconds, Steph reluctantly moved back slightly so she could see his face.

"So are we okay?"

Nodding his head immediately, he flashed her one of his mesmerizing grins.

Feeling the butterflies flutter in her stomach, she removed her hands from around his neck. "Good. Now for the love of God, take off your pants."

His shoulders shook as his laughter filled the room. One of the many things he loved about his wife was her bluntness. But he really couldn't blame her right now. He was dying too. More than she could ever imagine. So without wasting another second, he removed his hands from around her waist and unfastened his belt. Kicking his shoes off as he undid his button and zipper, he let his slacks fall to his ankles and then stepped out of them. Stripping down to just his boxers, he watched as she hungrily took him in.

He could see the color of her eyes darken as she looked him up and down. Moving closer to her, he put his hands on her hips as he backed her against the edge of the bed. Reaching a hand up, he pushed her chestnut curls away from her neck and placed a few kisses on the exposed area he had worked on earlier.

Shifting his body back, he kept his gaze on her face as his hands moved to the string of her robe. He could feel his stomach turning anxiously as he tugged it loose. Dropping his gaze as he opened the silk material, he felt his heart start to race as he took in the sight in front of him. His beyond gorgeous wife was completely naked. He was expecting a red or black lace teddy like she usually wears, but this was even better.

His eyes eagerly drank her in as he lifted the robe off her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. He let out a growl as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her neck.

She could feel his hardness against her as his large hand dropped to her ass, squeezing it as he pulled her into him. Reaching her right hand up, she grabbed a handful of his hair as she let out a moan. Dropping her other hand to his boxers, she dipped her hand underneath them and pushed them down his thighs.

Letting out a squeal as he suddenly picked her up, she wrapped her legs around him and brought her forehead to his. Feeling him kick his underwear aside, she held onto his neck as he crawled onto the mattress.

Placing her head on the plush pillows, he brushed a stray strand from her face as he looked at her. Rubbing her soft cheek with his thumb, he leaned down and kissed her. He'd missed her so much over the last month. Sure he'd seen her quite a bit, but it just wasn't the same. He never felt closer to her than when they were connected as one, showing each other how much they loved them.

Deepening the kiss, he ran his hand down her neck, over her collarbone, and to her breast. Squeezing and kneading it, he felt her nipple harden against his palm. Breaking their embrace, he kissed his way down to her other mound as he started to roll her hard bud between his fingers.

Moaning as he took her into his mouth, she arched her back encouraging him. It'd been so long since she felt this pleasure. Paul was the only man who could ever make her feel like this. Like the only woman in the world. He always knew exactly what she wanted and took his time, making sure she was completely satisfied. It was like he was worshiping her almost. Needing to feel him inside her, she gripped his hair and pulled him back up to her.

He could see the lust and love in her eyes and knew she was ready. And he was sure as hell ready for her. Reaching down between them, he rubbed her clit with his thumb as his fingers slid down, into her wetness.

"Mmmm. Steph."

Moving his hand up across her upper thigh, he grabbed her ass as he positioned himself at her entrance. With his weight on his elbow, he watched as her head arched back into the pillow as he pushed inside.

"Paul…"

Hearing her moan his name, he closed his eyes as he slid all the way in. Keeping still for a moment, he groaned at the feeling of his wife surrounding him. She felt even better than he remembered. Pulling back, he slid slowly back inside, using his hand on her ass to pull her against him.

Placing her hands on his face, she kissed him passionately as they settled into a nice rhythm. Dropping one of her hands to his shoulder blade, she scratched her nails down his back making him moan.

Slightly opening his eyes, they locked gazes as they continued to rock together. No words needed to be spoken between them as they could both see the love in each other's eyes. They've had a strong relationship since day one, but somehow in that moment it became even stronger.

He soon felt her tighten around him as she came hard. It was her first of many orgasms, as they made love well into the morning.


End file.
